Henrietta/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Henrietta is a fictional standard gauge coach created by the Rev. W. Awdry. She first appeared in the Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine, which was published in 1952. Her last appearance was in Thomas and Victoria, published in 2007. Illustrations of Henrietta: File:HenriettaRWS2.png|1951 Henrietta illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1952) File:HenriettaillustratedbyJohnT.Kenney.png |1960 Henrietta illustrated by John T. Kenney (1961) File:HenriettaillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1979 Henrietta as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:HenriettaillustratedbyDavidPalmer.png|1939/48 Henrietta as illustrated by David Palmer (1985) File:HenriettaRWS.png|2007 Henrietta illustrated by Clive Spong (2007) Henrietta is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. Television Series Henrietta was introduced in the first series of the television series, and has appeared in every series since. Because she did not have a visible face during the model era of the series, she was often featured as more of a background character than a supporting character and she did not have a speaking role from the third to sixteenth series despite being sentient. However, in the eighteenth series, she was given a visible face, allowing her to have more speaking and supporting roles. Behind the Scenes Awdry's model A model of Henrietta was constructed by Wilbert Awdry for his Ffarquhar Branch Line layout to accompany Toby and Elsie. File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png Television Series Gauge 1 model Henrietta’s original model was custom built from a Tenmille Gauge 1 3rd Stroudley coach kit. The kit was shortened and the side doors were removed, while the front was modified with custom front-mounted doors. The model was used from the first to fifth series. During the production of the sixth series, a new resin copy Henrietta was made. File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg File:Daisy(episode)47.png File:TheFogman74.png File:HenriettaModel.jpg|Head-on model promo Henrietta's gauge 1 model went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: * Series 6: ** Her running plate, which was only on her balconies, now runs from end to end. ** Her windows protruded out and the wooden ledge under the window disappeared. ** Her buffer beams slightly changed shape. Henrietta’s resin model is now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. It had previously been on display at Nitrogen Studios. File:Display Case (6).png File:HenriettaHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg Close-up model Close-up models were required for scenes where the engines and rolling stock had to interact with the close-up scale human figures. In the sixth series episode, Toby Had a Little Lamb, a close-up of Henrietta's interior was required. As a close-up model of Henrietta did not exist at the time, the Branch Line Coaches' close-up model was reused instead. File:TobyHadaLittleLamb54.png A close-up model of Henrietta was eventually built in the eleventh series and was used in the episode, Toby's Triumph. File:Toby'sTriumph17.png File:Toby'sTriumph29.png File:Toby'sTriumph41.jpeg File:Toby'sTriumph91.png File:Toby'sTriumph98.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Henrietta was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. Her model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Henrietta's Gauge 1 model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Henrietta's CGI model went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: * Hero of the Rails: ** She increased in size to be the same height as Toby. ** The area under the side windows change from curving inwards to square and straight. ** Her step ladders slightly changed shape. * Series 18: ** She gained a face at her back end. To accommodate this: ** Her door disappeared, she lost two of her four windows, and the remaining ones changed shape. ** The two vertical handrails disappeared. ** She gained square pillars on her corners. File:HeroOfTheRails14.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle21.png File:WelcomeStafford4.png File:SignalsCrossed8.png Voice Actors * Maggie Ollerenshaw * Yumi Nakatani * Keiko Nemoto * Marta Dylewska * Talya Barkay * Isabel Romo * Adriana Casas * Layra Campos * Laurence Sacquet * Margret Homeyer * Katja Brügger * Sabine Hahn * Marion Gretchen Schmitz * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ * Habermann Livia * Jenni Sivonen Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images from behind the scenes Category:Images of Henrietta